bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Garden of New Eden
The Garden of New Eden is a subsection of the Welcome Center on New Eden Square in the Town Center of Columbia. The Garden of New Eden serves as a peaceful place of prayer and contemplation as well as one of the entrances to the city. ''BioShock Infinite'' After being "baptized" by Preacher Witting, Booker regains consciousness in the garden. He is not impressed by the preacher nor the vocal professions of faith from the pilgrims. After drinking in the scenery, he quickly heads for the New Eden Square to find a landmark and continue on his journey to Monument Island. The Garden The garden features rosebushes, reflecting ponds, hummingbirds and angelic statuary. Many worshipers are seen here, dressed in white robes and praying to the three Founding Fathers George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, and Thomas Jefferson. Booker wakes up in the baptismal pool, after floating through a tunnel from the main Welcome Center. He is surrounded by three statues of Benjamin Franklin holding a key, George Washington holding a sword and Thomas Jefferson holding a scroll. Three pilgrims are praying to the Father Washington statue. The area is ringed by plants of various kinds. Up ahead are two sets of stairs leading to dry land. Two men wait by the stairs, ready to explain to the newcomers why they were seemingly almost drowned in order to enter. A man is praying in front of the central rosebush garden, two sets of angel statues read "What is Columbia, if not another ark for another time?" and there are two benches with fruit (apple and pear) and Silver Eagles. An archway, with an opened gate and another praying pilgrim, leads to a pathway to the exit. Two praying pilgrims are sitting on the edge of a reflecting pond (which contains Silver Eagles) and an additional praying pilgrim stands near. To the left of the entrance is a small seating area with benches and some resources. Above the exit is a stone plaque, reading "The seed of the prophet shall sit the throne and drown in flames the mountains of man". Booker exits and is given a view of the floating city, while he waits for the garden to be stationed at New Eden Square. Gallery BioI Town Center Garden of New Eden Baptismal Tunnel.jpg|''The newcomer entrance.'' BioI Town Center Garden of New Eden Stairs.jpg|''The stairs leading up.'' Angel with Comstock's Word.png|''An angel statue with the word of Comstock.'' BioI Town Center Garden of New Eden Pilgrims by Pond.jpg|''Praying pilgrims by the pond.'' BioI Town Center Garden of New Eden Seating Area.jpg|''The seating area by the exit.'' BioI Town Center Garden of New Eden Entrance.jpg|''The entrance.'' BioI Town Center Garden of New Eden Exterior.jpg|''The Garden of New Eden seen from New Eden Square.'' Behind the Scenes *The game board for BioShock Infinite: The Siege of Columbia has the Garden of New Eden incorrectly named as "New Garden of Eden".[[:File:Board.jpg|The BioShock Infinite: The Siege of Columbia game board]] *Only one of the two pilgrims standing by the stairs will speak, depending on which stair the player takes and they will say the same thing. References de:Garten des neuen Eden Category:Town Center